Metalheart
by Elisa865
Summary: The year is 3019. Haven lives in a world not unlike ours today. But there are secrets brewing behind everything and everyone she called "normal." Scientists sent people up to the moon several centuries ago, and now some walk on Earth with strange powers. When Haven gets "kidnapped," things unravel even more. NO canon characters. Rated somewhere between T and K , but closer to K .
1. Chapter 1

My phone buzzes.

I spring forward to grab it, excited, but let out a sigh of annoyance as I read it. It's only Carolie. Not Zev.

_'Hey did u hear about Madlin and Dager?'_ it reads. No. I haven't. But I lie. _'ya thats sooo yestrday'_ I say._ 'gtg.'_

'k cu L8r,' Carolie responds, and I can almost hear her disappointed sigh through my phone.

I flop onto my bed and wait for Zev to text me back. My thick, curly black hair splays out on the pillow. Deep red highlights are scattered evenly throughout the tangle. A fifteenth birthday gift from my grandmother. Mom was not pleased.

I wait for a while. To distract myself, I do my homework, mainly geometry, try on my four new pairs of earrings and some new tops, and practice my gymnastics routine. I'm midway through a double back handspring when I hear the buzz.

I fall on my back with an "Oof!" but spring back up immediately and call "Haven phone, here!" It appears in my hand.

My mind is buzzing with possibilities. What if he said he liked me? What if he thinks I'm weird? What if it's not him at all? My heart pounds mechanically as I pick up the phone and read the text.

_'hey Haven. Zev here.'_ That simple text is enough to make my heart melt. He answered. He really did. And while it's not, like, a proposal, he answered. I nearly swoon.

My shaking fingers tap 'What's up' and hit send. I dismiss the phone. Now that Zev's words are on it, its the most precious thing in the world.

I toss myself on my green chair in the corner of my room and smile from ear to ear. Maybe he does like me. Just maybe.

The phone buzzes again, and I leap to answer it. But it's only Catye. As I read it, my heart sinks. _'omg, haven, Zev's texting me and he's so cute! he asked me to go to Starbucks with him tomorrow'_

I nearly sob. Why did I ever think Zev liked me when there are girls like Catye out there? My curly black hair, olive skin, freckly complexion, and bright hazel green eyes can in no way compete with her straight back length blonde hair, perfectly tanned skin, gorgeous sea blue eyes, blinding smile, and long legs.

My phone buzzes. I pick it up without nearly as much enthusiasm before. It's Catye again. _'Zev said I could bring someone wanna come with?'_ I perk up a little. At least Catye's nice. Some of the other "popular girls" in the school are downright snobs.

_'Sure,_' I reply. _'When is it?_'

_'2moro morning meet me there 7:30._'

_'Kk,_' I say. In far better spirits, I say "Haven phone, charge," and it automatically starts its charging progress. Im going back to my training floor to start the routine over when it hits me: Zev never texted back. "Haven phone, here," I say, and it appears in my hand. Technology's great. Ever since Apple came out with the new LB7 iPhone (LightBenderSeven), life has been so much easier. It's voice activated, summoned, and dismissed, as well as holographic, so it can appear or disappear at the sound of my voice. The only problem is that I have to keep it charged, or else it just disappears to its stand on its own.

I call up Zev's and my convo with the touch of a finger. He read my text, but he's not saying anything. Probably busy chatting with Catye. Im about to dismiss the phone when it starts ringing. I frown. Who would be HoloChatting me now? I never get HoloChats.

"Who is it?" I ask the phone.

"Zev Mattix," the computer voice says. "Accept or decline?"

My heart suddenly starts to tap dance. Do I look okay? It doesn't matter that I didn't brush my teeth yet today, right? I try to say "accept" but the word gets caught in my throat. I clear it and say "Accept" again. I set the phone down on a table as Zev's body comes of the camera, his image projected into thin air. I suddenly can't breathe. He smiles that smile and says "Hey, Haven. Whats up?"

I smile flirtatiously. "Did you really have to HoloChat me? I think a text would have done the trick."

"Yeah, but I like to do it the traditional way." He smiles that smile, and I sigh dreamily. "So, what is up?"

"Um, well, you know... The usual, I guess..."

"Oh. That's cool." Zev tosses his hair out of his face. He looks kind of like a dude named Justin Bieber from a while back. Except way, way cuter.

"Hey, wanna come to Starbucks tomorrow with me?" My eyes widen, and for a second, I'm unable to use my voice. "Oh, um..."

I think Zev's blushing, because his face is a slightly brighter blue than the rest of his body. "Well, I already invited Catye, in case you were wondering. And it's just me and Mont. So, it's, like, cool if you can't come, but..." Zev's cheeks grow a bit brighter blue. "I would really like it it you could."

I'm blushing now, too. "So, yeah. I'm free tomorrow morning. So should I just, like, meet you there?"

"Nah." Zev grins evilly. "I'll pick you up. Is seven ok?"

"Seven... seven's great," I manage.

"Great. See you soon." The last thing I see before he disconnects are his long eyelashes. Its only then when I remember. I promised I'd meet Catye there at 7:30. Well, Zev and I will be there at 7:00. I'll see her there half an hour later. I know I should text her, but I want to keep this moment to myself.

I grin. I know I can't even begin to compare to Catye, but maybe a cheerleader-like girl isn't what Zev wants. It's probably too much to hope for, because I'm not pretty, but it's just possible that Zev likes me. Maybe.

"Honey, dinner." Mom's voice comes out of the wallscreen's built in speakerbox. "Okay," I say back. "Haven lights, off." I walk out of my room as my chandelier flickers off behind me.

I eat and shower in a daze of happiness. I tell Mom that I'm meeting Catye at Starbucks at seven o'clock, so I'll get up an hour early. What I don't tell her is that Zev and Mont will be there. She doesn't quite trust boys around me yet.

"Well, you'll be on your own tomorrow morning," she says. "I have a meeting at six-thirty. Your sure you can manage?"

"Yeah, Mom, I'll be fine." This is perfect. Another early meeting. Zev won't be noticed by my mother now.

She studies me with concern. "Are you sure? I can call Jame to-"

"No, Mom, really, I'm great," I say quickly. Jame is Mom's boyfriend. I like him and all, but he likes telling Mom what I'm up to. "I've done this before. You know, like yesterday? And the day before that?"

"Okay, okay. Just be safe, kapeesh?"

"Kapeesh."

She ruffles my hair affectionately. "I'll be in my room if you need me. 'Night, hon. Love you." She gives me one last smile and turns to go upstairs.

"Goodnight, Mom."

I go up to shower after finishing dinner and homework, and then come downstairs to watch TV. After flipping through channels for a while, I take out my hBook and start reading to keep myself awake. I glance at the clock and see thats its 1:45. Im exausted. But I have to finish the chapter.

The book's called _Mockingjay_. It's some book written back in '10, but it's really good and I'm about halfway through. Peeta has just come back from being tortured in the Capitol.

_His features register disbelief and something more intense that I can't quite place..._

I'm so tired. But I can finish the chapter...

_Sweeps the doctors aside..._

It's nearly two in the morning...

_Caress my face..._

Sleep...

_Fingers... around my throat..._

Sleeeeeeeep...

I nod off on the couch, chapter unfinished. The hBook disappears.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake to gentle sunlight creeping in through a brown curtain. Someone has covered me up with a warm wool blanket that makes me sweat. I stretch. And yawn. And look at the time. And OH MY GOD IT'S LIKE SIX FIFTEEN! I leap off the couch and sprint upstairs to my room. Really? Could Mom have at least woken me up? Now I only have like forty minutes to get ready. I'm going to kill her someday.

It's a good thing I planned out my outfit last night. Short jean shorts, yellow camisole and a plaid flannel shirt, unbuttoned. It can't hurt to show off what cleavage I have, right? I splash my face with water brush my teeth. It's a good thing I got braces over with in seventh grade. I run a comb through my hair and braid it down my back. Its also a good thing that I have thick hair.

I check the time. Six thirty one. Not bad. I run downstairs and shove my schoolbooks and notebooks and folders into my backpack. Then I run back upstairs to grab my French notebook and put on deodorant.

I take a deep breath and snap my fingers. "Haven phone, here." It appears. "Call Zev Mattix."

"Calling Zev Mattix," purrs the cool female voice.

He answers on the second ring. "Hey, what's up?"

"Are we still on for this morning?" I ask.

He laughs. "Definitely. You didn't think Id forget you, right?"

"Actually, I keep thinking that this is some amazing dream," I admit.

He laughs again. "Why?"

"That's for the car ride," I say mischievously.

"All right. I'll see you in a few?"

"See you," I agree and hang up. I dismiss the phone and run downstairs to put my Birkenstocks on. I hoist my backpack onto my back. Do I need anything else? Clothes- check. Money- check. Lunch- I can pick up lunch at Starbucks. Check. Books and backpack- check. Personal hygiene- check. I walk out to the living room to wait for Zev.

I'm only out here a few minutes. Zev pulls up in a silver BMW convertible, and I sprint outside, slamming the door behind me. It'll lock on it's own.

My sandals slap on the pavement as I run down the front walk. I grin at Zev and start to hoist my backpack into the back seat. He gets out of the car. "Here, I got it."

"No, I'm fine," I start, but he's already taken the backpack from me and slung it over the seat in a flash.

He opens the car door. "My lady." I freeze for a second. Why didn't it occur to me before? Is this a... date? But I quickly recover myself. "Thank you, good sir," I say regally, and he laughs.

As Zev clambers into the drivers seat, I take a look around the car. Newspapers in the backseat. Pens in the cup holders. A mug that says #1 Dad. This can't possibly be Zev's car.

"Zev, I take it this isn't yours?" I ask hesitantly.

"Sure, it is." He grins. I pick up the #1 Dad mug and raise my eyebrows. "I never knew you had a baby."

He sighs in defeat. "No, it's my dad's. But can we pretend it's mine? Just today? Pretty please?" He gives me the big pleading blue eyes.

I could never refuse him. Ever. But I pretend to be considering as I say "Well, I suppose... Just for today, though..."

"I'm glad we agree." Zev starts the car and pulls out, and I suddenly have a thought. "Wait, this isn't your first time driving, is it?"

"No, of course not." He rolls his eyes. "I'll be seventeen on April 13. Should that offend me?"

"Maybe." Huh. Seventeen. I've just turned sixteen, so he's technically less than a year older than me.

Zev starts driving up my street. We're having fun, the two of us- talking, flirting, laughing, but never touching. The relationship that I've been building between us throughout the school year is serving us well. Of course, we're only friends now. I'd like that to change.

Too soon, we arrive at Starbucks. He's describing to me a moment in his latest soccer game, which included him singlehandedly scoring the winning goal, and I'm laughing and asking questions, which he is answering in loving detail. Suddenly, Zev stops, smile frozen on his face. He looks at me, blinking, as though seeing me for the first time. His eyes roam up and down my body, and I instinctively take a step back. "Come with me. Please," he adds, after a few seconds of silence. Wary, I follow him.

Zev leads me to a small, dark space between two buildings, too small to be called an alley. As I turn the corner, I let out a small "Oh!" of surprise. I've collided with Zev, bumping into his chest. He doesn't flinch.

I notice that my head barely reaches his chin.

"Sorry," I say, but he doesn't answer except to take a deep breath. And let it out.

"Zev?" I say uncertainly.

"Haven," he answers. "Haven, I... I've-" My heart starts beating quickly. What's wrong with him? I'm about to do something drastic- like the Heimlich maneuver- when he stammers "Haven, I really like you."

I freeze. "Really?" I whisper.

Zev's looking at his feet now. "Yeah."

"But..." I stutter, "but, I'm not pretty, or popular. I'm not Catye. I... I don't..."

"I don't care." He's looking at me now, his face bright red, staring almost defiantly. "I like you because you aren't Catye. I think you're beautiful."

"Zev..." This can't be real. He would never...

"Do you like me?"

"Zev..." I find myself nodding. "Yes. A lot. For a while. That's why I was afraid this morning that this was all a dream. It's too good to be true. I mean, you're hot, popular, nice... And I'm just- me. It doesn't seem-" But my ramblings are stopped. Because Zev- Zev is kissing me. And I kiss him back.

It is too good to be true. My first kiss.

After a few minutes of bliss, I break away. "So, are we officially dating now?" I ask breathlessly.

"Yeah, something like that," he breathes. I laugh, and without thinking, push my hand into his. His thumb grazes my palm, and I shiver. We walk out of the alley that way, holding hands, shoulders brushing, laughing at ourselves.

California has never been this beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, guys, really, what happened?" Catye has taken notice of Zev's and my closeness. Her Barbie blue eyes flit between us, trying to figure it out. For the thousandth time, I wonder why on earth Zev would choose me over Catye. But I'm not complaining.

Mont Cavalier sits next to her, watching her as though mesmerized.

I'm following Zev's lead. If he wants everyone to know that we're "dating," I'll be fine with that. If he wants to keep it secret for now, I'll respect that too. But since Catye is a gossip, telling her will really spread the news out.

"Well, I don't know," says Zev. "We just... kind of clicked."

Catye narrows he eyes at us, and I know that's not the end of it. But she chooses to let it go for now.

"So I have some exciting news," Catye smiles. She laces her narrow fingers with Mont's muscular ones. Mont is a tall brawny boy who is the star of the Dominican Raiders varsity basketball team. I've never really been comfortable around him, maybe because of his size. But I think it's more of his attitude; Mont is really arrogant and self centered.

"Mont and I are dating! We've already come up with a 'ship name: Montye! Isn't that so cute?" Catye gushes. She obviously expects excited reactions.

"Yeah, adorable," I say, trying not to laugh. I glance over at Zev and see that he's in the same state. I hope Zev never expects us to come up with 'ship names.

Mont looks at me with distrust. "I dunno, Bro, your girlfriend looks kinda puny," he comments to Zev.

Angry blush rushes to my cheeks, and I look at the table to keep myself from saying something I'll regret. Mont's always been known to speak his mind, but how dare he!

Catye shifts uncomfortably but doesn't say anything.

Zev speaks, his voice suddenly gone cold. "Well, then, you're lucky that Catye's tall."

I look up at Mont to find him studying me with icy blue eyes. I glare at him and he shrugs and turns to look at Catye. "So what do you want? It's on me."

Catye giggles and says she'll have whatever Mont wants. I suppress a shudder. She seems so fake. I hope I don't seem like that to Zev.

"What do you two loverbirds want?" Mont points to us with two fingers.

I roll my eyes and lean across the table. "You can hardly call us loverbirds, Mont, when you sit there holding hands with Catye."

"Ohhhh, she burned you," Zev calls and leans back in his chair. Mont squints at me again, sizing me up. "I said, what do you want, lovebirds?"

"And I said, don't call Zev and me loverbirds, hypocrite," I retort.

"Ladies, ladies, calm it down," Catye smoothly interrupts. "Zev, hun, anything Mont can get you?" I glare at her. She has no right to call Zev "Hun."

"I'll have a double espresso with extra milk," says Zev. "Thanks, Mont."

"Haven? How about you?" says Catye.

"Dark coffee, decaf," I mumble. Mont snaps and summons his phone. He mumbles our orders into the bottom, and in a few seconds, receives a ding that tells him that the food is ready. In one fluid motion, Mont stands and glides over to pick up the trays. Catye turns to me and Zev. "So, really, what happened?"

"You don't want Mont to know?" Zev asks innocently.

"It isn't that. It's just... Well, I know Haven doesn't trust Mont completely. I thought it would be better for her if he wasn't here."

"Mont isn't a gossip," Zev points out, and Catye starts pouting. "That's not nice."

It's funny, watching the two of them. I feel like an intruder on something intimate, something that goes deep down in both of them. Maybe I'm imagining it, but I don't think so. I don't like it. I'm about to jump into the convo when Mont reappears, somehow managing to balance two trays on his hands. I think he must have been a waiter in his previous life or something.

"Order up!" he calls as he slides the trays on the table. "Haven... you got the decaf... Zev, double espresso... Catye, you choose which muffin you want. I got cranberry orange and double chocolate."

"Hmm, I think I'll take the cran-orange, thanks," Catye giggles. Mont pumps his fist and takes a huge bite out of the chocolate one, making us all laugh. "Cat, I also got each of us a Frozen Fruit Frappe, and I call the Sweet Strawberry one," Mont announces. "You can have the Lemon Limbo."

"Thanks so much, Mont. How did you know that lemon's my favorite?" Catye demands.

"You had it on your Pintrest," says Mont promptly, and we all laugh again.

A woman walks through the door, bringing a breath of fresh air. She has two children with her, and at least six grocery bags hanging from her arms. As she struggles to keep the door open for herself, Mont runs over and opens it the rest of the way for her. She thanks him and he nods and smiles. Mont comes back to the table.

"That was really nice," I tell him, surprised. Mont grins.

"I have to pee," Catye announces. She stands up and walks towards a sign that says LADIES.

A few minutes later, Zev drops his straw. Blushing, he mumbles something about "new one" and runs off to get another straw. It's just me and Mont.

I fidget for what seems like hours, while Mont stares fixedly at a point above my head with his hands folded on the table. Neither of us eat or drink. "So, the basketball season went well for you, right?" I ask lamely after a few seconds, just because I can't stand the awkward silence any longer. Mont just states at me like, 'Really?' \

After a few more minutes, I decide to go check on Catye to see what's holding her up. I really can't stand any more time alone with Mont. I stand up and almost sprint to the ladies' room.

The first thing I hear is Catye's giggle. Then a sound like a plunger being withdrawn from a toilet multiple times. Something isn't right. And then I see him. Blond hair, big blue eyes. Zev.

And Catye.

Kissing.

A sound somewhere between a gasp and a shriek escapes me, and I make no attempt to cover it up. All I can think of to say is "Zev, this is a girls bathroom."

They both turn to look at me, Catye's expression smug, Zev's trancelike. He looks like he doesn't know when hit him.

I hate boys.

And girls too.

I find my voice. "Zev, what the heck are you doing?!" I don't cuss. Ever. I'm so mad right now, I don't think there are enough swears in the world to even sum up my feelings.

Zev opens his mouth, closes it, and looks between me and Catye in confusion.

I really hate boys.

Catye's smirk widens. She opens her mouth, probably to start some lame apology, but she doesn't get that far, because I've crossed the room and smacked her across the face as hard as I can. Her hand comes up to her cheek, and her eyes widen in surprise.

"How dare you," I hiss, my face two inches from hers. I briefly consider attacking her, but don't quite get to it.

Because Mont has arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Catye, step away from Zev," says Mont sharply.  
"Aww, Mont, you wouldn't-" Catye begins, but Mont shouts "Do it!" and Catye  
steps away, no longer smirking.  
Zev grins and follows Catye like an obedient puppy. Mont groans. "Not again..."  
"Zev, what are you doing?" I demand again.  
"Shut up, Haven," Mont snaps. "You're not helping."  
My mouth drops open indignantly. "Zev is my boyfriend, kind of, so don't tell  
me-"  
"Shut up! Zev is not your boyfriend anymore! Haven, please!"  
I shut up.  
Catye places her fingers lightly on Zev's shoulder. I start forward to slap her  
again, but a click sound stops me. I've only heard that sound in movies...  
I whirl around to see Mont aiming a gun at Catye's head. "Mont!" I shriek, but  
he yells, "Haven, for God's sake, SHUT UP!"  
I turn to Zev pleadingly. "Zev, please... It's Haven... Why are you doing this  
to us... Please..."  
Zev looks at me, but doesn't see me. "I'm sorry, Haven," he monotones. "I can't  
love someone with a titanium heart."  
I feel myself go pale. What? How did he know? "Zev, how..."  
"Haven." Mont's voice is deadly serious. "Let me handle this."  
"By shooting your girlfriend in the head?!" This seems to bring a bit more life  
to Zev, who immediately hastens over to act as Catye's human shield.  
That is not right.  
"See, Haven?" says Mont, exasperated. "Why didn't you just let me handle it? Now  
I've him to deal with, on top of Catye and you..."  
He studies Zev for a second, then says "Dude, move away from Catye."  
Zev doesn't even appear to hear him.  
Mont shoots. Zev falls. The gun didn't even make a sound.  
I scream, but no sound comes out.  
Catye moves slightly away from Zev's fallen form. She looks a bit shocked.  
Nothing compared to me though. I feel faint and dizzy, looking at him.  
"Mont," I choke out. "What did you do?"  
Mont doesn't answer. "Catye, get out!" he yells. "Don't come back! Or I will  
shoot!"  
Catye runs out the door, her blond hair whipping around her as she flees.  
Mont hoists Zev onto his shoulder and begins to walk out. "Wait!" I hiss,  
grabbing his arm. "What is going on? You can't go out there with him! I'm  
calling the cops!"  
Mont looks at me sharply. "Don't. I'll tell you when we get to the car. But  
don't call anyone."  
"The car? No way. You'll kill me."  
"Haven. Just... trust me. Okay? Zev's not dead. It was a sleep dart. Please."  
I follow Mont.  
We walk through Starbucks without incident, which is strange because Mont is  
carrying a body. I walk behind him to Zev's car. He straps Zev carefully into  
the back seat, brows furrowed in concentration. Mont is a lot darker than Zev-  
longish black hair, brown eyes and tan arms, but the sunlight brings out gold  
flecks in his irises, and makes him look every bit as beautiful as Zev.  
I shake my head. Mont is scary.  
"Haven, I have to ask you a question." Mont pauses, and I nod okay. "Zev said  
you had a heart of titanium. Is that true?"  
Anything but that. I somehow trust Mont, but not about this. I can't tell anyone  
this. Not even Mom.  
I shake my head. "I can't."  
Mont nods like he expects this. "Also. Zev is Entranced. He still loves you, I  
think. But Catye did something to him to get a rise out of you. I'm taking him  
to get him fixed. He'll be back in s few days." He slams the car door.  
"Wait!" I shout. Mont rolls down the window. "Did she have you... Entranced? Or  
did you actually like her?"  
"Neither." Mont backs the car out. "See you in school, Haven!"  
"See you."  
I watch as Mont drives away.  
And I begin walking to school.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Entranced. Huh. Like... bewitched? Enchanted? Spellbound? Or just In Love With  
Catye?  
Im a fool for buying anything Mont says. Madlin says it. Gabria says it. Carolie  
says it. So why don't I say it?  
"Mont is a no good jerk," says Madlin angrily. "I don't know why you even hung  
around with him this morning."  
"I told you, I didn't even know he'd be there," I say defensively. "And he  
didn't break up with ME through H-mail."  
Madlin scowls.  
"What I think is weird is that Catye isn't here," says Gabria.  
"Yeah, I know, Bree," says Carolie. "She was at Starbucks this morning, like  
Haven said, and I saw her running towards here. It's odd."  
"It's also strange that Mont and Zev aren't here either," Gabria whispers.  
I bite my lip. I know exactly why Zev and Mont aren't here. I'm not saying,  
though.  
"You know, we're lucky Haven showed up." Madlin puts her arm around my shoulder.  
"Haven Sterling?" I whirl around at the sound of my name. Jaxen Antonsin, a team  
member of Mont's, is standing uncomfortably. "Um, I have a message from Mont.  
Could you, um, you know..." He gestures for me to follow him.  
"See you in History, guys," I say to my friends. They gape at me, wondering why  
on earth Mont would send a friend to talk to me. I'm wondering the same thing.  
Maybe because I was a witness to what he did?  
I follow Jaxen.  
Why am I wandering around with a friend of the guy who shot my boyfriend? I  
don't know. Instinct tells me to trust Mont.  
He leads me to an empty classroom. I have to jog to keep up with his long  
strides. He opens the door for me, and I enter without hesitating.  
Another of Mont's teammates, Court Amador, I think, is sitting on a desk. He's  
African American, with short black hair and startling purple eyes.  
I hear the door slam behind me, and my muscles tense. Jaxen walks up behind me.  
Court stands up. "Hi, Haven."  
I don't answer.  
Court is really tall. Not helpful.  
"So. We're going to kidnap you. Do you mind?"  
"Not if you take me to Hawaii," I say, half joking.  
Behind me, Jaxen snorts. I feel his brown eyes at the back of my neck.  
I look down at my feet. I wore Birkenstocks today. I can't run in these.  
A sharp pain blossoms suddenly in my shoulder, and I cry out. Court... shot me!  
I think. What... is going... on...?  
The rooms spins and suddenly I'm on my hands and knees, gasping for breath.  
Don't look into the light, Haven.  
"Just a sleeper," says Court from far away.  
"C'mon, we gotta get the tracker off her," mutters Jaxen, and I'm on my back,  
looking up at Court and Jaxen and the stark fluorescent lights. I squeeze my  
eyes shut.  
"Where is it?" The voice echoes... echoes...  
Don't look into the light.  
I sleep.


End file.
